Prologue/Admiral Janeway's order
The year is 2387, and the Dominion War is over and the Federation and her allies are dealing with the Der'kal. For months the Federation and her allies are taking severe beatings at the hands of the Der'kal and losing a lot of ships in recent engagements.... (Space, Earth orbit) A Sovereign class vessel is berthed in a drydock with worker bees swarming it finishing the upgrades on the ship's tactical and defense systems. (Captain's ready room) Typhuss what's wrong Admiral Janeway says on the screen. We lost a lot of ships in recent engagements with the Der'kal, war is hell, Admiral Janeway why are you contacting me Typhuss says as he looks at Admiral Janeway on the screen. Well due to the recent wounded and dead you received in your last engagement, I'm assigning these officers to you, Noah Lessing, Marla Gilmore, Brian Sofin, James Morrow, and Angel Tassoni to your crew Admiral Janeway says on the monitor. The five surviving officers from the Equinox, you know how I feel about them and the 14 officers from Voyager who serve on my ship will not be happy about this and I'm not happy about this Typhuss says as he looks at Admiral Janeway on the screen. Typhuss I know but they're willing to improve and they came along way since their days on the Equinox Admiral Janeway says on monitor. Typhuss then leans back in his chair and looks at the monitor. Fine, I still don't like it but I will follow your orders, Admiral Janeway Typhuss says as he looks at Admiral Janeway on the screen. Thank you Typhuss, I'll let them know of the transfer Admiral Janeway says on the monitor. Kira out Typhuss says as he closes the channel. Typhuss pushes a button on the desk and the screen goes back into the desk. Typhuss opens a channel to the whole ship. All former Voyager officers meet me in the Officer's mess now, Captain Kira out Typhuss says as he closes the channel. Typhuss gets up from his chair and walks out of his ready room. (Main bridge) Typhuss walks onto the bridge and heads for the turbolift. (Turbolift) Typhuss walks into the turbolift and the doors close. Deck 2, Officer's mess Typhuss says to the computer. The lift starts to move towards deck 2. Typhuss is thinking about what Janeway said and then the lift stops on deck 2. (Deck 2, Officer's mess) B'Elanna Torres, Tala Celes, Tabor, Lang, Larson, Icheb, Tricia Jenkins, Brooks, Lydia Anderson, Megan Delaney, Jenny Delaney, Ayala, and Juliet Jurot are in the Officer's mess waiting for Captain Kira to show up. Typhuss walks into the Officer's mess and the doors closed behind him. Typhuss walks over to the former Voyager officers. The five surviving officers from the Equinox, Marla Gilmore, Noah Lessing, James Morrow, Angelo Tassoni, and Brian Sofin are being assigned to the Intrepid on the orders of Admiral Janeway Typhuss says as he looks at his friends from Voyager. They all mummed in frustration. Sir this isn't right they nearly killed us all how can I trust them Commander Ayala says as he looks at Captain Kira. I don't know, I feel the same way about them, sometimes in Starfleet you have to work with people you don't like Typhuss says as he looks at Commander Ayala and the others. What's to stop them from hacking into our systems like they did with Voyager Lieutenant Brooks says as she looks at Captain Kira. They have no reason to do that, what the hell do you want me to do, post guards around them, throw them in the brig or lock them in their quarters, I can't do anything about this, I'm sorry Typhuss says as he looks at Lieutenant Brooks and the others. What departments are they being posted in B'Elanna says as she looks at Typhuss. I don't know Typhuss says as he looks at B'Elanna. The Voyager officers aren't happy about it. Look I'm not happy about this, I don't want them on my ship but they are coming, deal with it, this meeting is over now get back to work Typhuss says as he looks at B'Elanna and the others. The others leave except for B'Elanna as she puts her hand on Typhuss's shoulder. Typhuss are you all right? B'Elanna says as she looks at Typhuss. I'm fine, the Equinox is a very touchy subject for us who were on Voyager Typhuss says as he looks at B'Elanna. Yeah true I still couldn't believe that my ex-boyfriend Max was in on the whole thing and did all that killing, but I'm happy with Tom and my little daughter who is your goddaughter B'Elanna says as she looks at Typhuss. Amanda Ripley, daughter of Ellen Ripley Typhuss says as he looks at B'Elanna. Have you heard from her? B'Elanna says as she looks at Typhuss. I did, a week ago Typhuss says as he looks at B'Elanna. Both Typhuss and B'Elanna leaves the officer's mess and head to the holodeck to play a game of velocity. (Holodeck) Typhuss and B'Elanna walk into the holodeck. Ready, Typhuss B'Elanna says as she looks at her phaser. Ready Typhuss says as he looks at B'Elanna. Computer start round one B'Elanna says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss gets ready for the disk. Begin round one the computer says in its female voice as the disk appears. Typhuss amis his phaser and fires at it and the disk moves towards B'Elanna. She ducks and fires a shot hitting the disk as it moves towards Typhuss. Typhuss fires his phaser hitting the disk as it moves towards B'Elanna again. She rolls and fires off another shot at the disk and it scores a hit on Typhuss. Impact round one to Torres the computer says in its female voice. Another round? asked Typhuss as he looks at B'Elanna. You sure you can handle me Typhuss B'Elanna says as she looks at him. I have been playing this game for years and I was the captain of my velocity team at Starfleet Academy Typhuss says as he looks at B'Elanna. Engineering to Commander Torres Ensign Fuller says over the com. B'Elanna taps her combadge. Torres here go ahead Fuller B'Elanna says as she spoke in the badge. Ma'am we're having trouble with the port plasma injectors there not aligning right Ensign Fuller says over the com. I'm on my way Ensign Torres out, sorry Typhuss duty calls same time next week? B'Elanna says to Typhuss as she looks at him. Sure Typhuss says as he looks at B'Elanna.